House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom
"House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom" are the eighty-seventh through ninetieth episodes of Season 2 of House of Anubis. These episodes are the finale of season 2.These are also the episodes that end the second season. Summary Eddie helps Mara with her feelings and she sees how much Jerome really means to her. But there's an even bigger surprise in store for her... Mick is back! Meanwhile, Victor confronts Vera and Patricia tells Sibuna that Rufus has taken Jerome. Fabian , Patricia, and Alfie go to rescue him, while the others try to unlock the Mask . As Victor grapples with the final clue in the Book of Isis, Eddie gets himself into big trouble. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie find out what Rufus really wants the mask for. Poppy needs Jerome like never before, but where is he? And Nina finally unlocks the Mask and learns the terrible truth of Senkhara's plan. Frobisher Smythe's final trick is revealed, the mask in the tunnels was a replica! But, Rufus is circling closer, as is Victor! It's a race against time to find the true Mask. Meanwhile, Mara and Poppy wish Jerome hadn't disappeared, unlike Mick, who hasn't accepted the notion that Jerome has changed. Over at the house, Eddie begins to act strangely as the touchstone to the quest is revealed. Senkhara is close to getting what she has longed for - and Nina will pay the ultimate price. Eddie finally defeats Senkhara by saying the words from the voice in his head that was telling him what to do and is revealed as the Osirion. But help comes from Victor unexpectedly and Rufus gets a lot more than he bargained for. Nina, gives Victor the ring from Victor Rodenmaar Sr. At the house, all the students, teachers, and everyone have an end-of-exhibition party. Jerome is reunited with his father and Poppy. Jerome asks Mara out and they share a kiss. Mick is disappointed and angry, but Alfie guides him to the food. Nina and Fabian kiss and finally get back together. All the Anubis House kids hug them and congratulate them(excluding Mick). The camera then pans up to reveal Victor standing in his office, overlooking the scene. His ring starts to glow, and he opens it to find the very last Tear of Gold, which Victor's father mostly likely obtain somehow before he died in the Senet board. This implies that his hunger for immortality is not over just yet. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Paul Antony-Barber as Mr. Sweet *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Sweet *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Sarah Paul as Ms. Valentine *Gwyneth Powell as Gran/Evelyn Martin *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Philip Wright as John Clarke Trivia *Mick is physically back at Anubis for the first time since House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye. *This marks the canon start of Jara ( the relationship of Jerome and Mara). *The song that Nina and Fabian slow dance to is the same as the song they slow danced to in House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever. *It is the second time Fabian and Nina (Fabina) have begun to date in a finale episode. *Victor has the last tear of gold, which may indicate the subject matter of the third season. *Eddie's father seems to knows a thing about the Osirion and promises to later talk to Eddie about the matter. *Eddie is revealed to be the Counterpart of the Chosen One, the Osirion. **Eddie said that a voice was telling him what to do to in order to defeat Senkhara. *The small little sunk in part of the Mask is revealed to be for the Gem, which glows when Eddie touches it and when placed on the Mask. *When the gem is removed from the mask, it becomes bronze, which made it possible to be hidden in plain sight for safety in a museum. *This was the first episode where Nina talked about the elixir with Victor. *This season ended by showing the last tear of gold from Victor Rodenmaar Sr.'s ring that was given to Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Quotes *'Victor : '"Amber Millington, what do you think you're doing?" *'Amber : '"Victor, wow, have I been sleepwalking again?" *'Senkhara : '"Finally, it is mine. Put it on." *'Nina : '"What?" *'Senkhara : '"Put it on." *'Joy : '"Don't put it on." *'Amber : '"Why does she want you to put it on?" *'Poppy : '"I can't believe Gerbil would let us down like this." *'Mick : '(mumbles) "I can." *'Mara : '"Really not helping, Mick." *'Patricia : '"No interrogation?" *'Alfie : '"Maybe Victor's had a bang on the head too." *'Eddie : '"Okay, guys, I'm concussed and I can still see through your oh so secret code." *'Fabian : '"Be careful, Alfie, and don't try anything stupid." *'Amber : '"Its Alfie, of course he'll try something stupid." *'Patricia : '"Rufus is a fruit loop." *'Fabian' : You know you're the one, right? *'Nina': The Chosen one. *'Fabian': Well, my chosen one. Gallery To view the ' ' gallery, click here. Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Specials